


Wedding Yay

by Liadt



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: An Elizabethanesque treat:)





	Wedding Yay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



> Drawn for the genprompt_bingo square: pink.

Shiny side:


End file.
